You and me
by Havard
Summary: THE 3RD CHAPTER IS UP!!! Enjoy.... Rewievs please!!!
1. You and me, chapter 1

You and me

You and me

By: Håvard S.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so it's not that good. Read it if you want. The prologue is taken from another fanfic I found on the net. Since this is the first chapter, maybe someone else will write the second chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Namco.

Prologue

"We do things like this each day and look at us! We're reduced to hiding in trees, living of wild plants and sleeping in bushes each night! We're reducing ourselves to what they once were and yet they do nothing to help us with our situation." Her thoughts had remained in her mind ever since joining up with the group and now, having been asked to explain herself, she was relieved to finally have them out in the open. He wouldn't understand. He never did. He just looked at her from behind his silver mask in silence. She was tempted to rip her own disguise from her face just so she could defy him even further but she understood the futility in doing such a thing. He would punish her as he had done to so many others guilty of her same crime. Banished from the group or suffering a fate with more permanent effects. Right now she felt prepared to accept either of them.

"Kunimitsu..." he started, plotting some carefully calculated steps towards the girl. "You were caught possessing stolen goods which you intented on keeping for yourself." He looked down at the small distance of woodland grass seperating them both. She was not the first to be caught doing such a thing and knowing humanity's long history, she would not be the last. "What you have done defies not only our group's personal morals but also the cause that we stand for."

She was only half listening to him as he began to slowly pace backwards and forwards before her. She had often taken a quick look whenever he was giving this same speech to another thief either before sending them away or treating them to a more painless punishment. Having set out her personal thoughts on what she had done, she had now fallen silent to hear him out as he had done to her.

"I, Yoshimitsu, banish you, Kunimitsu, from both this forest and this group. Leave now... and never... ever... return." Stretching his metal armour covered arm, he reached out with his index finger, pointing to an area of the forest just behind her. It was his signal for her to go and her signal that if she did not leave, she would recieve the infamous alternative punishment. Her dagger was clutched in her hands behind her back. If she so wanted, she could fight him there and then, proving herself not only to be an able fighter but also...

_A fool_.

What would killing him achieve other than a very mild feeling of satisfaction?

She neither said another word nor carried out another action. He was no longer part of her world and therefore did not deserve to be the audience of whatever she had to say or do. He was just another face to her, one that like herself preferred to remain hidden behind a mask. Brushing both her blood red pigtails off her shoulders, she had spun around and dashed off into the forest before Yoshimitsu could even bid her farewell or wish her good luck as he had done to so many former group members before her.

_I will see him again... I shall make sure of it._

Chapter 1

Kunimitsu was standing on the outskirts of the fighting area watching the fights. Nina had just been knocked out by Lei's razor rush. Lei was waiting for the next one to challenge him. Yoshimitsu entered the arena. The feared leader of the Manji clan... Kunimitsu snorted and turned around. 

"Man! I hate that guy!" she mumbeled. "He shouldn't be the leader of the group! He banished me because of a little mistake! I hope Lei will kick his ass!"

She decided to see the fight. She sat down in the grass and started to chew on a straw.

"Hi Kunimitsu! Watching the fight?"

Kunimitsu turned around. It was Nina and Jun.

"Can we sit down?" they asked politely.

"Sure."

They dumped down beside her and looked down at the arena.

"Yoshimitsu versus Lei... That could be interesting." Nina said.

"I hope Lei will make him bite the dust!" Kunimitsu mumbeled as the fight began.

"It look like it's going to be the other way round." Nina pointed at the fight. "Look at that! Wow!"

Kunimitsu looked just in time to see Yoshimitsu doing the perfect Shark attack blow, knocking Lei out.

"Fuck off." she whispered so low that it nearly couldn't be heard.

"Impressive!" Nina said exited. "Wonder if he's that good in bed as he is fighting..."

Jun made her shut up. The next fight was about to start. Yoshimitsu versus Paul. Jun glanced at Kunimitsu.

"Did you know that Yoshimitsu is in love with you?"

"What?! No way!" Kunimitsu looked at her as she was going to kill her.

"I heard him tell the other guys that he like you very much, but he daren't tell you, because you'll probably telle him to fuck off."

"Shut up!"

"Don't kill me, but I have to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Do you like him? Just a little...?"

"How much did he pay you for saying that?!" Kunimitsu stared at her.

"Nothing. He didn't tell me to say that. It was my own question. Serious... Do you like him or not?" Jun almost laughed. Kunimitsu was so easy to tease.

"NO! If you say another word about Yoshimitsu, I'll...."

"Take it easy! I'm leaving now. Have to talk to Kazuya. See you later!"

Jun and Nina walked away. Kunimitsu sat in deep thoughts.

"Yoshimitsu in love with me? No. It can't be. He hates me just as much as I hate him. But do I really hate him? He's the leader of the Manjis and he banished me, but is that reason good enough to hate him? He didn't have any choice but to banish me... If he had ignored my crime, then everyone would have done the same as me. 

Do I really know what I feel for him? Damn! I don't even know my own feelings!"

Kunimitsu was on her way home when she ran into Yoshimitsu. They both jumped. Surprised to see each other.

"Oh, It's you. You scared me." he said.

"Yes. You should be afraid of me." Kunimitsu drawed her knife, although she knew it would be useless against Yoshimitsu's sword. Her only chance was a surprise attack.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I don't want this, do I?"

She attacked. Yoshimitsu dodged her, but wasn't quick enough to avoid her next attack. She stabbed him. He was bleeding bad from his stomach. He stared at her. It was death in his eyes.

"Kunimitsu.." He moaned. "Do... we always have to... fight? Can't... we just be... friends...?"

Yoshimitsu collapsed. Kunimitsu was standing paralysed watching him lying in the pool of his own blood.

"Oh my God! What have I done?!"

She felt down on her knees beside his body. She stopped the bleed and laid his head on her lap.

"Please wake up, Yoshimitsu! I didn't mean to do this. Please don't die! I'll never forgive myself if you do so!"

She bursted into tears.

"Please... I... I... I love you..." 

She kissed him carefully.

Kunimitsu didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She didn't cry any longer, she didn't have anymore tears left. 

But then, just when she thought he was dead, Yoshimitsu moved! He opened his eyes slowly.

"Yoshimitsu! You're alive! Thank God!" Kunimitsu kissed him again.

"Kunimitsu? Is that you?" he mumbeled.

"Yes. It's me." she whispered. "I was afraid of loosing you."

"You was afraid of loosing me? You've always wanted me dead! What's the matter with you? Getting friendly all of a sudden..." Yoshimitsu tried to get up sitting. Kunimitsu helped him.

"I've changed my mind." She took his head between her hands and kissed him softly.

"I can't believe I'm being kissed by my worst enemy..." he said and laid his arms around her. She gave him a hug.

"I'm not your enemy anymore. Can you forgive me for... for everything I've done before?"

Yoshimitsu smiled lightly.

"Yes I forgive you."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Kunimitsu laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. She looked down at his wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it didn't look good.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that much. I nearly can't feel it anymore."

"Good." She said and pushed him back down and started taking off her clotes. She placed her foot on his chest so he wasn't able to move. She pulled off her pants. Yoshimitsu tried to get up. Wanted to help her undressing.

"Oh no, you dont!" Kunimitsu smiled and pushed him down again. She threw away her last clotes, and there she was standing over him. Naked and wonderful. She laid down in the soft grass, pulling Yoshimitsu with her.

Later, they was lying in each others arms. Exhausted after a long and wonderful "ride".

"I want you to come with me, back to the Manjis hideout. You're back in the group if you want." Yoshimitsu whispered.

"What do you think the others would say to that? You sent me away and now you're taking me back." Kunimitsu asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we're there..." he mumbeled into her hair. "We'll see..."

The end.. for now... 


	2. You and me, chapter 2

You and me

You and me

Chapter 2

By: Håvard S.

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Namco.

Chapter 2:

On their way back to the Manji village, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were a little nervous. What would the other members of the clan say? Would they accept Kunimitsu?

Yoshimitsu looked at the girl walking beside him. What would he do, if they didn't? He couldn't live without her now... Escape along with her?

Kunimitsu stopped for a second, right before they reached the village.

-Yoshimitsu... I... What if they don't want me back? she began.

-I've thought about that to. I don't know. he replied. – I can't live without you.

-I'm sure we'll come up with something. she said and kissed him softly.

They started walking again. Soon they could see the light of the fire. Yoshimitsu laid an arm around Kunimitsu and walked right into the village. Hundreds of eyes followed them. One of the village's elders came over.

-What are you doing here? he asked Kunimitsu. –You're banned!

-She's coming with me, Ryu. I have to talk to you and the other elders about it. Kunimitsu, go to my house and wait there. ok? Yoshimitsu pointed at his tree house. 

-Ok. Let's go inside the house of the elders. Ryu said to Yoshimitsu.

Kunimitsu looked after them when they went inside the big, wooden house. She opened the door of Yoshimitsu's house and walked slowly inside. She sat down on his bed and waited. What would happen now? Would she and Yoshimitsu be allowed to live together in this village?

She hadn't waited long, when Yoshimitsu came in.

-What did they say? she asked before he had closed the door. He sat down beside her.

-They'll think of it and come up with a decision tomorrow. he said slowly. 

Silence.

-It's late. Let's go to bed now. Kunimitsu yawned and pulled off her clothes. Yoshimitsu was walking restless around. He was worried of what tomorrow would bring.

-Come here and try to get some sleep, honey. Kunimitsu made room for him in the small bed. He threw his clothes on the floor and crawled up beside her. Soon they both were fast asleep. 

The next day all the village's people were called together to hear the elders decision. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu sat in the middle of the ring together with the elders. They were quite nervous.

Ryu got up and started walking around in the circle. He stopped in front of Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu.

-We have made our decision. he began. – It wasn't easy.

He took a few more steps.

-We'll not accept taking Kunimitsu back as one of ours. She did something unforgivable and we can't take back someone who's banned from the group. You of all people should know that, Yoshimitsu. Ryu met Yoshimitsu's eyes. –She have one hour to leave the village.

-I'm leaving with her! there was no hesitation in Yoshimitsu's voice.

-You cannot leave! You're our leader! You know what happens to leaders who betray us, don't you? Anybody is allowed to kill you!

Yoshimitsu looked at Kunimitsu. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

-I'll rather die, than live my life without the one I love! he said loud and clear.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

-Yoshimitsu... Kunimitsu said slowly. – I'll leave now. Stay here and serve your purpose. The village needs you. Maybe we'll meet again some day. Goodbye.

She turned around and dashed off into the deep, dark forest. Yoshimitsu was about to run after her, but the villagers held him back. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. They was holding him to hard.

His eyes stared into the dense forest.

-Kunimitsu. he whispered. A single tear fell to the ground.


	3. You and me, chapter 3

You and me

You and me

Chapter 3

By: Håvard S.

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Namco.

Chapter 3:

2 years later:

Yoshimitsu crawled out of the bed. The village was still quiet. The others were still sleeping. He grabbed a slice of bread and went outside. The sun broke through the thick, white skies. A perfect day for a walk. He took his sword with him, just in case, and walked away from the village. He took the way that lead to the river. There he stopped to eat the bread slice.

The water was running calmly and the sun made it shine like silver. Yoshimitsu pulled off his shoes and put his feet in the cold, wonderful water. It felt so good, that he took off the rest of the clothes to and jumped into the deepest part of the river. He ducked under and played in the water like a child.

-Yoshimitsu! someone jelled.

He stopped and looked in the direction the voice came from. Ryu stared back at him.

-What kind of behaviour is this?! Ryu asked. –Playing like a kid... A leader shouldn't act like that!

Yoshimitsu didn't answer. He got up from the water and pulled on his pants.

-You disappoint me, Yoshimitsu. You're not the leader I thought you'd be.

-I never asked to be your leader! Yoshimitsu snarled. –But I had to! And by the way; do you never let the kid inside you loose? You should. That would do you good, old man!

He walked quickly away from the elder. He didn't want another "word fight" about his behaviour. He stopped when he came to the place he used to play when he was a child. Where he had practiced with his sword. Some marks on the tree he used to pretend was an enemy could still be seen. He stroked his fingers over it. 

Suddenly he saw something in the grass. He picked it up. A knife. Badly rusted and with a K carved into it's blade. Kunimitsu's old knife. 

_She must have dropped it a couple of years ago. Wonder if she is still alive._

Yoshimitsu sat down on a rock and stared into nothing. He was in his own world. He saw Kunimitsu. She was dancing around. Smiling and laughing.

Two, long years and I still feel the pain of losing her. If I only had escaped along with her that night...

A tear fell from his eye. Suddenly he gave in to the sorrow. He cried like a baby.

-Kunimitsu! he screamed. –Kunimitsu!

Later.

Dr. Boskonowitch studied Yoshimitsu's cybernetic arm. He had made it three weeks ago, when Yoshimitsu lost his arm during a raid.

-Does it hurt? he asked.

-In the beginning it did, but now I can't feel it anymore. Yoshimitsu opened and closed his cybernetic fingers.

-Good. Dr. B. said. –Ok. You can go now.

-Thanks for the help, Doc. Yoshimitsu was about to open the door, when Dr. B. suddenly stumbled to the floor, breathing quickly.

-You ok, Doc? Yoshimitsu asked, worried about his old friend.

-I just forgot my heart medicine. I'll be ok. Go now.

-You sure? You might need help. said Yoshimitsu.

-Yes! Go!

-As you wish, Doc. Yoshimitsu left the room.

That didn't look good. Hope he'll be ok.

At the same time, another place:

Kunimitsu crawled inside her hideout. She jumped up in her bed. Pictures of what she had seen in the river today came up for her inner eye. Yoshimitsu playing in the water...

_Wonder if he still remembers me? Or maybe he has found someone else to love?_

She kept asking herself why she didn't let him see her, when she was standing behind the trees, watching him swim. 

He is really handsome.... Wow, what a nice butt.

She closed her eyes and started touching herself. She let her fingers run in circles around her nipples. They turned erect. Her hand went further down. She was wet already. She let a finger slip in and pulled it out quickly and let it slip in again. She went on, until she cried out of joy.

I'm still thinking of you, baby.

_ _


End file.
